Foyer
by Youwan
Summary: Juvia-Centric. Amitié avec Gajeel et Grey. [OS]. K/K "J'étais une fille de pluie et elle, une mère de mer. Mes jambes frôlant l'écume, me réchauffant l'esprit, me rappelèrent un contact qui devrait m'être inconnu. Le sable chaud plia sous mes pieds tandis que l'eau tiède léchait mes orteils." Label SPPS. Bonne lecture !


_**Me revoilà ! Oui, je passe plus très souvent. Honte à moi. Mais bon, reprise des cours, études supérieures, demi-partiels (Arg.), devoirs et extra (Travail) m'ont pris pas mal de temps, vous pouvez vous en douter ! Ahah, mais je n'abandonne rien. Ni ce fandom ci, ni les autres. :3**_

_**Pour ce texte un peu court -Oui, Melody, en dessous de 2 K c'est court pour moi.- concernera Juvia. C'est un Juvia/Gajeel et Juvia/Grey, le tout en amitié. ... Surtout Juvia-centric, en fait. Tout ce texte n'est parti que d'un seul et unique mot : **_**"Mer."**

**Je pense que ce texte sera mon dernier. *Roulement de tambour*.. Le dernier.. de mes 17 ans. Oui, je vais bientôt avoir ma majorité \o/ Vive le numéro 14 ! *sbaaf*. ****Texte dédicacé pour.. hm. Tout ceux et toutes celles qui aiment Juvia, moi donc exclu. *sbaaaf*. Oui, je l'aime pas. Oui, j'écris sur elle. Car, en vrai, c'est ce que Mashima en fait que je n'aime pas. Son caractère, sa vie, son élément.. C'est "ça" que j'aime chez elle. **

**Allez, avec plus de sérieux, je**** vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Foyer**

* * *

_Elle part et elle revient, sans s'arrêter, la coquine, la vilaine. Elle joue; elle aime jouer. Parfois doucement, insidieuse; elle s'approche, porteuse de promesses perdues dans le sable et puis elle vous enjolive et elle vous happe. C'est doux, chaud, comme un cocon, comme le ventre d'une mère. C'est un peu ce qu'elle est, d'ailleurs. Et puis alors, souvent, en son sein, elle vous rejette et rejoue avec vous pour violemment vous percuter. Elle se fracasse contre vos jambes halées, pleine de rage. Elle se déchaîne et votre courage se résorbe. Sans liens, sans mots, sans émotions, vous n'êtes plus qu'une petite marionnette dans ses méandres. Elle joue alors, encore et encore et vous laisse planer dans de violents tumultes. Sans peur._

_La mer._

_Refuge de nombreuses vies, premier environnement où cette dernière fut née. Les tout premiers organismes, c'est grâce à elle qu'ils ont vécus. Elle les a bercé de ses vagues, maternellement. Chaleureusement. Un peu comme vous, un peu comme là. Surfeurs, nageurs, plongeurs. Vous visitez ses entrailles sans honte tandis que d'autres citoyens peu scrupuleux l'empoissonnent. Alors vous descendez toujours plus profondément chercher la perle rare. Alors vous trouvez des bouffées d'oxygène dans ses cavernes noires, porteuses de trésors oubliés. Les coraux vous accompagnent et vous, vous nagez. Vous vivez; respirez; bougez; en communion avec cet élément si lunatique._

_L'eau. **Mer d'été, glacier d'hiver. **Elle leur a offert un lieu où s'abriter, un endroit libre où nager. Une place. Oui, c'est ça. «** Tu leur as donné une place. » **Pensais-je. Mère protectrice et déchaînée, il va falloir te braver, toi et tes épreuves, toi et tes tempêtes, pour pouvoir voir tous les secrets dont tu recèles. Baies discrètes et paradisiaques, navires échoués oubliés, coin d'Éden au détour d'un Détroit, coquillage d'un autre temps emprisonné dans un iceberg. **« Pirates et cartes aux trésors n'y changeront rien, tu restes celle qui sait garder le mieux tous ses mystères. »**_

* * *

La première fois que j'ai vu la mer, j'ai été emporté par le courant. Courant contradictoire de sentiments, j'entends. Ce sont** ces mêmes pensées **qui m'ont traversées et transcendées. _J'étais une fille de pluie et elle, une mère de mer._ Mes jambes frôlant l'écume, me réchauffant l'esprit, me rappelèrent un contact qui devrait m'être inconnu. Le sable chaud plia sous mes pieds tandis que l'eau tiède léchait mes orteils. Mon regard bleuté sombre, en vérité perdue dans l'immensité et rempli d'émotion, fut indéchiffrable pendant un long moment. Mon souffle court, mes mains pendantes, mon âme en plein écho. Summum des moments indescriptibles, je me sentais ici et là-bas, à la fois partante et partie; comme portant un regard extérieur sur le monde vide, m'emplissant par cet acte de mille informations. Je me sentais bien; mal; souffrante; vivante; déchirée.

**« Juvia a envie de pleurer, mais Juvia ne sait pas pourquoi. »** avais-je murmuré à mon voisin, qui grimaçait sous la chaleur. C'était son idée, d'être ici. Ce fut lui, le premier, qui me montra cette vaste étendue d'eau. C'était lui, pas un autre et c'était ça le plus étrange. Qui aurait cru ? Sous ses airs de démon, il m'avait embarqué ici d'une main de fer. Et moi j'étais encore là; pensante, devant ces molécules d'H2O. Les vagues, j'avais envie de les caresser, et cela augmentait chaque jour; cette eau si saine, si terrible, j'avais envie d'en faire partie. De vivre et de mourir ici. Comme un besoin, fourmillant dans chaque petite partie de mon corps, dans chaque goutte de sang pourpre. Sans prévenir, je m'élançai rejoindre ce que je considérais comme la plus belle chose que j'avais vu jusqu'à lors. Une véritable impulsion.

Après un long moment à nager et profiter, je me retournais sur le dos et soupirais. Me laissant bercer par les vagues, les yeux hagards, j'étais juste.. bien. Entière. La pluie ne s'arrêtait pas, au contraire. L'eau que j'apportais à chacun de mes pas rejoignait celle dans laquelle je baignais, comme dans un grand cycle immuable et éternel. De l'eau, de l'eau, de l'eau. _Partout_ ! En haut, en bas, dans la terre, venant du ciel, en moi. **Trois endroits; une entité.** Ici, dans l'instant, je n'étais plus moi. Je n'étais plus rien.

Rien.

* * *

Combien de temps j'avais passé là ? Combien de secondes j'avais perdu dans le fil de ma vie ? Dans quel état d'esprit était celui qui m'avait ramené à cet espace sensible que j'ai pu enfin toucher des doigts ? De soudains remous agités m'apprirent que mon camarade se trouvait maintenant près de moi, grognant à son habitude. Après un petit moment calme, autant pour me remettre de ma palette d'émotions que pour qu'il se stabilise, il se décida à m'extirper de cette béatitude dont j'étais devenue la prisonnière sans remords.

**« Hey, Juvia. La réunion avec les quatre éléments va bientôt commencer.. »**

Cette phrase me tira de la kyrielle de brumes qui logeaient dans mon propre esprit. Dévouée à la guilde Phantöm qui m'avait acceptée sans préjugés comme une des plus puissante, moi l'Orpheline*, je nageai jusqu'à la plage et me prépara à partir, l'écoutant. Sans oublier de saluer ce cocon salvateur, me jurant de revenir le plus souvent possible devant ce que tous appelait _« mer » _mais que je nommai familièrement, intimement : « _Panthéon de vie. »_

* * *

_- « Ça va, Juvia ? Tu as l'air ailleurs. » _Voix mi-inquiète, mi-curieuse, visage avec un air non concerné, joues rouges; son interlocuteur l'observait attentivement.

_- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Grey, Juvia était juste perdue dans ses pensées._

_- … Tu ne viens pas avec nous dans l'eau ? Toi non plus ? » _Demanda simplement le glaçon aux deux personnes présentes sous le parasol.

Le nous en question était la guilde Fairy Tail au complet qui s'amusait, un jour d'été particulièrement chaud. Ballon, tournoi et glaces à l'eau** étaient au rendez-vous ! Gajeel remua à côté d'elle, se relevant de sa sieste. Après avoir grommelé contre le mage de glace, il se releva et décida d'interpeller la salamandre, lui lançant un défi simple : _« Qui nagera le plus loin ? ». _Bien évidemment, Natsu s'enflamma immédiatement, faisant bouillir le liquide autour de lui.

Grey regarda la femme de la pluie, attendant ainsi sa propre réponse. Finalement, avant de partir à la conquête de l'Océan, Gajeel se retourna vers Juvia et lui parla simplement :_ « Tu devrais venir. De ce que je me rappelle, la mer, c'est ton truc, non ? ». _Sans attendre de réponse, il part, emmenant un Grey étonné par le coude, décidant que celui-ci s'ajouterait, de gré ou de force, à la compétition improvisée. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire brûler encore plus le troisième challenger.

Juvia les regarde, eux deux. Grey. Gajeel. Deux personnes si différentes, avec leurs propres manières, leur propre façon de vivre, leur propre expérience, leur propre caractère. Deux amis, tout deux importants. Une paire de personne qui a marqué sa vie au fer blanc, sans mauvais jeu de mots. L'un lui a ouvert les yeux, l'autre lui a sauvé la vie. En l'occurrence, aujourd'hui, Juvia était heureuse. Ils étaient tout deux là, à Fairy Tail, avec elle. Bien vivant, ricanant, se chamaillant.

Oui, Juvia ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse à ce moment précis. Elle était entourée, dans son lieu de prédilection si sacré, par tout ce qu'elle appréciait. Comme une vague qui la frappe, elle comprend soudainement que son monde entier c'est élargi au fur et à mesure du temps. Maintenant, elle n'est plus seule. Elle n'a pas que cette guilde fantôme – Pour le peu de _relations_ qu'elle avait avec ses membres, si «_ relations _» était le mot juste –, elle n'a pas que Gajeel, que Grey. Fairy Tail l'a adopté en son sein, comme la mer l'avait fait peu avant.

Elle faisait partie d'une nouvelle entité, d'un nouveau courant de pensée et cela lui plaisait – Énormément. Plus que tout, Juvia rayonnait dans les rayons du soleil, corps translucide fait d'eau et de cœur, d'émotions et de souvenirs.

* * *

_* Tome 23, Bonus (Les discussions de Mirajane et Lucy – Réponses aux lecteurs) où on y apprend que Gajeel et Juvia sont orphelins, comme 95% des mages (Tous sauf Luxus et Lucy, en fait..)_

_** Référence à Kingdom Heart. _


End file.
